Problem: $\dfrac{7}{12} - \dfrac{4}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{7}{12} - \dfrac{4}{12} = \dfrac{3}{12}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{3}{12} = \dfrac{1}{4}$